


Mornin'

by JRCash



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Hope they have Clorox wipes cause that counter is dirty, Morning Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRCash/pseuds/JRCash
Summary: Clyde has two favorite things in the morning, burnt bacon and you in the kitchen.





	Mornin'

“Morin’ sweetheart” Clyde mumbled as he entered the kitchen, dark hair ruffled from sleep. 

 

“I made you eggs and bacon” you replied as you tended to flipping the bacon strips one last time in the pan before cutting the heat to the stove. You turned to your boyfriend leaning against the door frame. “Nice and crispy the way you like it”. 

 

“How'd I get so lucky to getta girl like you?” 

 

“Mmm” you hummed, reaching up on your tiptoes to run your hands through Clyde’s messy hair, giving him a quick kiss on his lips. “I’d say I'm the lucky one”.

 

“I got morin’ breath. Ya don't need to be kissin’ me right now”. 

 

“What if I want to?” you replied with a smile before pressing your lips to his again. “I like kissing you”. 

 

“I ain't gonna say no”. Clyde couldn't help himself around you. You were wearing one of his old t shirts, the graphic on the front long faded and cracked from one too many washes. He felt as you ran your hands up his sides, tracing against his ribs before wrapping your arms around his shoulders. Your chest was pressed against his as you played with the ends of his hair. Wrapping his good arm around your middle, he pulled you even closer to him. The top of your nose bumped against his, your breath catching in your throat. His hand reached lower, cupping your bottom that was only clad in a sheer pair of black lace underwear.

 

“I like when ya cook me breakfast in nothin’ but one of my old shirts and those lil’ panties of yours” 

 

“Oh yeah?” You bit your lower lip playfully. “What else do you like?” 

 

Clyde huffed, any residual haziness from just waking up evaporating from his mind. “Sweetheart, I dunno if ya can handle the answer to tha’ question so early”. 

 

“I think I can” you teased back, wiggling your bottom a little in his grasp. 

 

You felt Clyde squeeze your bottom in his hand before letting go, his fingers tracing up towards the waistband of your underwear. 

 

Clyde kissed the side of your neck, trailing soft kisses interrupted by the occasional sharp nip of teeth as he continued towards your ear. 

 

“I think you're gonna need to lose these first” Clyde whispered against your ear as his hand dipped into the front of the black lace, ghosting over your folds. 

 

“I think so too” you replied, shifting your weight from one foot to the other, trying for any friction between your legs. You could feel Clyde’s fingers so close to where you needed them the most. You pressed yourself closer to his chest, hoping he would start to rub his hand against you.   Right as one of his calloused fingertips traced against your clit, he pulled his entire hand from your underwear, leaving you starving for more. 

 

“Clyde” you whined as his lips met yours, his kiss deepening as you felt his tongue slip past your lips. You held onto his shoulders, fingers grasping the fabric of his shirt as you kissed him back deeply. His fingers ran against your hip, his thumb slipping under the elastic to tug the delicate lace away from your body. You shifted your hips to allow the clothing to fall to the kitchen floor at your feet. 

 

Clyde ran his hand up your side beneath the baggy cotton of your shirt. As he reached your breast, he cupped it in his palm, groaning into the kisses you shared. 

 

Nipping at his bottom lip, you broke from the kiss. Clyde seized the opportunity to pull your shirt over your head, leaving you bare before him. 

 

“God, you're so perfect” he groaned taking in what he considered his angel standing before him. He watched for a moment as you softly smiled, making no effort to cover yourself, letting him memorize every inch of your naked body. 

 

If you were an angel, you sure made him feel devilish. 

 

“Turn around” Clyde instructed “and bend ov'r the counter there”. 

 

Doing as he wished, you spun on your heel towards the counter. As you laid your chest against the cool linoleum, you wiggled your ass a little to tease the man behind you. You waited in anticipation of what was to come next, reaching forward to grasp the lip of the far edge of the counter. 

 

It was a newer aspect in your relationships that Clyde was so forward.  Ever the gentleman, it took you months to convince him that he could still be such even if he had practically fucked you into the shower wall or let you go down on him behind the bar on a slow night. You had awoken the dark side in him and you loved every moment of it. 

 

You felt as Clyde stepped behind you, his hand reaching out and tracing against your back, trailing further and further down as he lowered himself behind you, his fingers now tracing against your folds. 

 

“Such a pretty lil’ pussy” Clyde commented as he teased you, dipping a single finger barely into you.

 

“Clyde, please” you begged.

 

“Please what, darlin’?” He replied, his middle finger slipping into you again, only slightly deeper than the last time. 

 

You could practically scream, you needed more so badly. You could feel your wetness against your thighs, how you clenched at the loss when Clyde dragged his teasing fingers out of you, running down your leg and back up again before ghosting over your clit, never quite giving you enough pressure. 

 

“Please...please eat me out”. 

 

Clyde chuckled, the deep sound quickly muffled as he pressed his lips against you. You bucked up against the counter, raising onto your tiptoes as Clyde shifted himself closer between your legs, his mouth now working furiously against you, lapping and sucking. Your back was arched, your breasts pressed against the counter as you cried out in pleasure, your boyfriend hitting a particularly good spot with his tongue. 

 

“Fuck Clyde!” You cried out, your knuckles nearly white as you held onto the edge of the counter for dear life.  

 

Clyde continued working your clit as he slipped his finger back inside of you, pumping it a few times before adding another. His hand was so large compared to yours, stretching you so perfectly as you began to feel your body tense. Your vision blurred for a second, your legs trembled against Clyde as your world exploded around you. 

 

As you came to your senses, you relaxed against the counter, releasing your hands from the edge that you had just been holding onto. Your breaths came short and fast as you laid there, wondering how such a sweet mannered country boy could have such a skilled mouth. You heard Clyde stand from where he had been crouched behind you, his hand running up your body as your rolled to your side. 

 

“I ain't don' with ya yet” Clyde said as he leaned down as pressed a kiss to your lips. 

 

You could taste yourself on him, sweet yet bitter all at once, and you didn't mind at all. Rolling your back, you stretched your arms up, wrapping them around the man above you. 

 

“Let me return the favor” you offered sweetly

 

“Maybe ‘nother time, sweetheart” Clyde chimed back. He rarely passed on an opportunity for your mouth to be around him, sucking and licking him in the delicious way that left him a panting, moaning mess but he needed all of you right now.  He could feel himself straining against the fabric of his pajama pants as you kissed him. 

 

Breaking from the kiss, he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it behind him carelessly as he stepped back towards you. You had pulled your feet up onto the counter, your toes resting against the edge, knees bent. You raised your hands to your breasts, cupping them momentarily, locking eyes with him as your playfully pinched your nipples. You licked your lips as you watched Clyde at the end of the counter reach out to your hip, scooting your bottom towards the edge of the counter. You parted your legs as he stepped between them, pressing the obvious bulge in the front of his pajamas against you. 

 

“I think you need to lose the pants, Logan” you teased, canting your hips against him. 

 

Clyde ran his hand up the outside of your leg, dipping against the inside of your thigh as you continued your wicked movements against him. He couldn't stand it any longer, the desire to be inside of you too strong as he pulled his hand away, grabbing onto the restraining fabric, nearly tearing his pants away from his body to free himself. 

 

You picked your head up a little to take in the sight before you. You would never grow tired of seeing Clyde like this, his dark eyes blown wide with lust, his muscular chest and stomach tapering down to his hips, his length thick and hard. 

 

“Come here” you said, gesturing with your finger and a wicked smile. 

 

Clyde leaned forward, his length pressing against you as he bent forward, taking one of your hands into your his, stretching your arm above you. Your fingers intertwined with his as he kissed you, entering you as he did so. 

 

You sucked in a deep breath as you felt Clyde sink deeper into you. You loved this feeling, the weight of Clyde against you as your body stretched to accommodate him. 

 

Pulling back slightly, Clyde thrust back into you, picking up a rhythm, his hips moving steadily as he increased his pace. 

 

“Oh, darlin’ ” he muttered, his forehead dropping to rest against yours as he continued his movements. He wanted to say everything to you right now, how good you felt, how perfect every part of you was, how you were anything and everything to him, but he was a man of few words, especially in moments such as this one.

 

Your hand grasped onto his shoulder, fingernails digging into his skin as he hit a particularly deep spot within you, causing your back to arch from the counter.

 

“Oh god!” You exclaim, your body tingling with pleasure as Clyde continued to hit that perfect spot within you over and over. You could feel your orgasm building within you again, your breath quickening as your toes curled in anticipation for what was about to come. 

 

“Darlin’ darlin’” Clyde repeated, his eyes closed tight, solely lost and focused on the moment. You felt Clyde’s grasp on your other hand tighten, his fingers squeezing yours tightly as he continued. “I ain't gonna last”. 

 

“Fuck!” You cried out, your release ripping through you, Clyde quickly following behind you. 

 

Clyde loosened his hand from yours, caressing your cheek as he kissed your lips. His hair was damp with sweat, his dark curls hanging down over his eyes. You reached up, brushing them away and tucking them behind his ear. 

 

“Bacon’s prob’ly cold” Clyde commented, causing you to laugh from beneath him.

 

“Eggs probably are too” you chimed back before giving Clyde a kiss. 

 

“Darlin’ I'd take a cold breakfast ever’day if it meant I got to start the day like this”. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
